Wireless transmission systems may use transmit diversity, whereby signals are transmitted to a receiver using a plurality of transmit antennas. A receiving communication device extracts the information from the transmitted signals. Multiple antenna elements may enhance spectral efficiency and capacity, allowing for more users to be simultaneously served over a given frequency band, while reducing signal degradation caused by multi-path and fading. Transmit diversity parameters may be applied to signals transmitted from two or more antennas, and may modify an effective power distribution detected by receivers, such as base stations. The transmitted signals may propagate along different paths and may reach the receiving communication device with different phases that may destructively interfere. The received signal quality may change at a receiver that may be attempting to detect a transmission from a mobile terminal, as well as a noise level created by a wireless terminal transmission in base stations attempting to detect signals from other wireless terminals. A signal-to-noise ratio perceived by base stations may change with varying parameters of transmit diversity control. There is a need for a system, method and apparatus to reduce interference of transmitted signals.